


【ｃｏｎｆｅｃｔｉｏｎ　ｈｅａｒｔｓ】

by aestheticyerim



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Hyunjin is shy af, Jisung is a sweetheart, M/M, fellas is it gay?, two people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticyerim/pseuds/aestheticyerim
Summary: Jisung is sitting at his desk eating candy hearts, he starts to realize the notes on the hearts are trying to give him a message...





	【ｃｏｎｆｅｃｔｉｏｎ　ｈｅａｒｔｓ】

**Author's Note:**

> i love minsung with all my heart, but this had to be made for my mini hyunsung heart.

"Are you sure you want to do this.." Seungmin tried to reassure his best friend. Hyunjin sighed "I'm positive, Chan Hyung is right you know? I can't hide my feelings any longer. Plus I think this is the cutest way to do it" Hyunjin smiled brightly as the younger boy. "I'm just worried for you Jinnie...that's all" Seungmin hugged the older tightly "Good luck" Seungmin pushed the bag of candy hearts against Hyunjin's chest. "Thanks, Minnie" Hyunjin watched his best friend walk away, he wanted to run back to him and say he couldn't do this. But he had to, and it was now or never.

 

"Happy valentines Hyunjin!" Minho smiled at the younger as he walked inside the classroom. "Happy valentines Min" He wrapped his arm around Minho. "Are those candy hearts?" He asked, suddenly curious as to why Hyunjin would have the candy. "There for me" Minho rolled his eyes "Fine, there for Jisung" Hyunjin admitted, shyly. "My ship! Hyunsung for the win" Minho smiled at Hyunjin's disgusted face. "You're cringy" He said, still disgusted. "Well, what's with the hearts?" Minho asked, changing the topic of before."I'm confessing..." He blushed lightly. "Good luck" Minho smiled at his friend before taking his seat, followed by Hyunjin. 

 

"Hey, sungie.." Hyunjin tapped on Jisung's shoulder, causing the younger to turn around in caution before softening to see Hyunjin. "Hey Hyung! What's up" Hyunjin died internally, wanting to run to Seungmin and never confess. Keep his feeling locked up in a cage to save his friendship. "Here" Hyunjin shoved the bag of hearts into Jisung's chest, just like Seungmin did before running out of the classroom. He safely ran into his 2nd period and had major anxiety, the next time he'd see Jisung for the whole day was last period. He couldn't even mentally prepare himself for that.

 

* * *

 

Hyunjin arrived at 7th period early and took his seat at the back of the classroom. Jisung arrived later (as he always did), and sat in the middle row. During class Jisung opened the bag of candy hearts, carefully placing them on his desk. He reached to eat one before he looked at the heart. 'you' it read, Jisung looked picked up 2 other hearts with words and formed the only message it could have made. 'i like you' the message read, Jisung couldn't help but blush at the cuteness of the older's confession. He looked at Hyunjin and stared, Hyunjin wanted to die on the spot, he wasn't ready for rejection.

 

At the end of class, Jisung stopped Hyunjin from leaving. "Can we talk, Jinnie?" Jisung asked quietly. "Of course" Hyunjin could feel tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.  _You're getting rejected, You're getting rejected, You're-_ "I like you too, Hwang Hyunjin" He looked at Jisung before he broke into the happiest smile. "Sungie.." Jisung got on his tippy-toes and cupped the older's face. "Can I kiss you Hyung?" Jisung asked, biting his lower lip. Hyunjin nodded before Jisung leaned in and kissed the older boy who he was madly in love with. Hyunjin pulled away "You really are a sweetheart" he joked. Jisung hit his chest lightly "Stop, your cringy" The older chuckled.

 

_"I love you Han Jisung"_

_"I love you more Hwang Hyunjin"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_@aestheticyerim_

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized how bad this is  
> lol.... (help)  
> enjoy


End file.
